


仲夏夜观星

by Zhangdaqi



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-29
Updated: 2019-05-29
Packaged: 2020-03-26 17:56:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,538
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19010911
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zhangdaqi/pseuds/Zhangdaqi
Summary: 全文6k+，小甜饼，野外，微车





	仲夏夜观星

这一切都太过于荒谬了。

两个成年男人挤在一张蓝白格子的野餐垫上，周围是仲夏山间晚风的清爽，和在一定分贝的区间里上下波动的虫鸣。

而在画面定格之前，他们一起以麻瓜的方式爬了一段长长的不算特别陡峭的山路，又穿过浓郁野蛮的夏树林来到这片空地上。视野不错，头顶便是一汪灰蒙蒙的天空，边缘被周遭的树叶修剪得写意生动，仔细一看，那些或远或近的星云点缀其中，像是舞会女郎深色礼裙上的亮片。

但此时的Newt是无暇欣赏这样的景色的——是的，当他正准备入睡时被Theseus叩开了房门，他睁着一双不可置信的眼睛，看着兄长径直来到床边坐下，然后邀请自己去后山....

.....观星。

是的，就是观星，他亲耳听到那几个单词从Theseus的唇缝里流畅而又优雅地吐露出来，语气平常的就像是在说“Newt，快去把你的头发剪一剪”，抑或是“Newt，我不建议你在趴在床上写东西，这对眼睛不好”。原谅这位神奇动物学家从小形成的条件反射，他唯一能想到可以作为类比的例子，都是些关于兄长的唠叨。

但这和唠叨还是有很多不一样的地方———因为那是句不容他拒绝、而且他也没有正当理由反驳的邀请。那该是多么温馨可爱的邀请，让Newt不禁想起小时候的夜晚他偷偷溜进Theseus的房间，拉着哥哥去抓萤火虫———独自行动有独自一人的自由，但和哥哥在一起也有绝妙的好处。毕竟Theseus年长自己八岁，做什么都考虑得周全，即使Newt做了再顽皮的事情，他也能轻而易举地掩盖掉父母的视线———当然，他会负责训诫自己，不过那都是在树林里玩得精疲力尽之后的故事了。

仅仅是出于报恩，Newt也觉得自己不该拒绝，因为仔细想想，自成年以后，他对Theseus的请求总是斩钉截铁，像是“我希望你能来家里住”、“来我部门实习”诸如此类，相比那些，夜晚观星简直是缓和兄弟关系的送分题，也是他唯一可以通过胡乱从床上坐起来把衣服裤子套在身上这一方式轻而易举做到的。

他不忍心让Theseus失望，于是想都没想地跟着兄长出了门。尽管听起来确实有点荒谬和幼稚，但如果四舍五入成“年过三十的首席傲罗重拾儿时回忆之路”那便情有可原了。

“总之，要不要抱一下？”低沉如同大提琴弦音的话语混合在轻快的虫鸣里，把眼前思维不知道扩散在哪里的弟弟拖回了现实。

“啊？”Newt一下子没有反应过来，身体总是比脑子快一步，毫无保留地把自己正在走神的事实暴露在外。压在身上的Theseus分量不轻，但奇怪的是，四肢血液通畅，唯独心脏闷闷地发紧。

太近了。

“你走神了。”Theseus苦笑，他单纯的弟弟在这样的时刻、以这样的姿势，露出了一张上课上到一半却发现没记笔记的表情，“我是说，我们可以先抱一下。”

“啊..好、好的...我很乐意..”Theseus温暖的鼻息在夏日里宛如湿润的细针喷洒在Newt的脸颊上，麻麻痒痒的触感让他甚至以为皮下组织渗出了血，连同褐色的雀斑也滚烫了起来。

拥抱是最直接的方式，尽管这之后将会发生的行为并不那么单纯。

他老实地把手攀上Theseus宽厚的背部，迎合着那个略带尴尬的拥抱。身下的野餐垫四平八稳地躺在茂盛的草叶上，为背部提供了很好的缓冲。

梅林的胡子！他快要尴尬死了！脸颊烫得简直让他喘不过气！

原则上Newt可以像之前的每一次那样轻巧熟练地从兄长的拥抱里逃离，然后头也不回地拎起破旧的手提箱混入人群中。但此时他所能做的，仅仅是害羞地把头埋在Theseus的颈窝里，即使是那拥抱暖和得叫他心率不齐，也不能放手。

因为就在几分钟前，他默许了某件即将会发生的事情。

别误会，他们确实是以观星为目的才来到山顶的。只不过一起躺在野餐垫上后，事情便朝着不可预估的方向发展了。

好吧，“不可预估”并不适合修饰他们现在的处境，也许应该用“情理之中”？“顺其自然”？Newt并没有看过那么多有关于细节描写的书，脑海里唯一能冒出来的几个词都不那么妥帖于眼下。

除非Theseus在拥抱完自己以后，从身后拿出现烤的司康饼和加了牛奶的热茶，这样才会把故事牵引到合适的剧情轨道上——那种和谐的、融洽的合家欢剧情。

“Newt，不要告诉我你打算一直穿着大衣，你不能指望我这样碰你。”尽管月亮被掩盖在黑云深处，但夜空仍然被那朦朦胧胧的星光渲染的灰亮，至少弟弟脸上的红晕一丝不落地印射进了Theseus的眼睛里。他看着七月份仍然穿着那件不薄不厚的孔雀蓝大衣的Newt有些哭笑不得，上面还沾着几根动物的毛发。他不知道是自己的弟弟确实贫穷困窘，还是出于个人喜好愿意在夏天也裹得严严实实，但无论如何他都打算明天叫裁缝过来给Newt订做点衣服。

他一直都是个慷慨的好哥哥。

“哦..哦、好的好的...我会脱下来的...你知道的山里晚上比较冷…所以我走之前套上了...”其实Newt早就热得出了身薄汗，夜晚降温不假，但心慌的比重占更大成分——这也许就像是个没有任何依据的心理暗示，每当裹紧了那件陪他风餐露宿许久的大衣，便觉得自己还是真实存在的。

就是那种自己还是属于自己的的感觉，不参杂任何自满地说，Newt很少会感到迷茫，他其实很擅长拿定主意，也习惯独自行动，但这样的优势在Theseus面前统统退化为零。

他笨拙地在Theseus能融化巧克力的臂弯里拉扯着吸附在身上的笨重的大衣。Theseus没有帮忙的意思，但一直注视着自己宛如小丑一般的举动，这让Newt的脸更加红了，手指不听使唤地抖了起来。

“T、Theseus，有点近...这样我没有办法....”Newt感觉那炙热的视线紧紧贴着自己，结结巴巴地想要推远点身上的兄长，“可、可不可以...先别看我...就一会儿、我保证...”

话一出口Newt就后悔了，这个世界上大概找不出比自己更愚蠢的人了吧，他不擅长社交，但很擅长破坏气氛，以致于在此时此景提出这样幼稚的想法，仿佛他们在进行一场从一数到一百的捉迷藏游戏，而他恳求着哥哥多数几秒钟好让自己找到更好的藏身之处。

“一会儿，嗯？就像你平常回避我那样？”Theseus贴的更近，一截肌肉线条流畅的手臂撑在Newt耳侧。

他果然在生气。Newt没出息地把眼神挪到旁边，不敢看Theseus。

“...Theseus...其实、我以为我们是在冷战......嗯，冷战。”Newt觉得自己说话的声音和草丛里低语的虫豸无异，他把手讪讪地从衣襟处放下，算是一种自暴自弃。

他们确实已经很久没有像现在这般亲近了。如果不是母亲再三的催促，他才磨磨蹭蹭地暂且告别自己那挤在市区里的那间小屋住回家里，否则两人的关系只会比现在更糟糕。

“你认为那是冷战？..嗯，继续说。”看起来Theseus并不打算揭晓谜底。

“因为我并不出色，对吗？...总是到处惹麻烦....而且还从不听话..... ”坦诚地分析自己的缺点让Newt几乎要把头埋到泥土里了，蜷曲散乱的棕发只给Theseus留了一个发红的耳尖。

“并不完全，虽然你的那些举动的确让我有些头疼，总是一意孤行，拒绝沟通，听不进劝告，什么都没和我商量就一个人跑了。我曾经认真地考虑过要不要把你留在身边，但你已经长大了，无论是出入境的自由也好，还是你的工作，我只能给你提供机会，而不能干涉你的决定。” 

Theseus的语气并无愠怒，他无奈地叹了口气，用大拇指轻轻摩挲弟弟微微冒汗的额头，把那些遮挡住视线的发丝都拨向旁边，“我是你哥哥，没必要像母亲一样追着你穿鞋———况且，你做的很不错。”

Theseus突如其来的褒奖让Newt有些不知所措，他仍然沉浸在兄长之前对他不加修饰的直白的评价里。

“那为什么......”Newt没有办法补充完后面的话，因为他自己也不知道这个问句的主干应该怎样描述。Theseus没有责怪自己的任性，他理应松一口气。但他的呼吸发紧，鼻腔里都是青草味，四肢重得像灌了铅，唯独浅蓝的瞳孔保持自由，顺着那双温暖的大手缓缓地向上移动，撞进眼前同样深沉的海里。

“你太没有自觉了，而我又没办法对你生气。”大手滑进腰侧，爬上肋骨、直至手臂然后灵活地把肉体同孔雀蓝的大衣分离开来，让湿凉的晚风溜进去，刺激得Newt一阵轻颤。

“自..觉？”他躺在兄长身下任由摆布，他感到不安、紧张，却又紧紧抓着Theseus不愿意离开。他是希望把那些动作进行下去的，只是因为缺乏经验而有些畏缩。

“对、自觉，不是作为弟弟，而是作为恋人的自觉。”大衣被丢到一边，此时像块脱了水的苔藓，毫无生气。

恋...人？

是了，Scamander家的兄弟，是一对恋人，而且这并不是个一时脑热的决定，相反，这样的关系已经维持了很久。

起因已无法追溯，大概是在Newt情窦初开的年龄——也许这样描述一个有些边缘化与周遭格格不入的少年有点奇怪，但事情就是这样发生了，他和周围的同学一样有着自己无法抑制去仰慕的对象。

嗯，他爱上了年长自己八岁的哥哥。  
而且极其幸运的是，他苦涩的暗恋没有持续很久，或者说那根本不算难熬，因为做出表白的那一方正是Theseus。

只要他主动一点点，兄长总会给予他想要回应。

他们在下雨天紧闭的房门内拥抱、接吻、交换体温，裹在温暖的被褥里午睡，任凭外面的雨点敲打在窗玻璃上。Theseus不会有更深入的行为，仅仅是停留在Newt所喜欢的亲吻上，湿润的嘴唇贴合在一起就足以一个处于青春期的少年心脏砰砰直跳了。

再然后，就没有什么值得回忆的了，日子终究会回归平常，也无人知晓这段恋情。退学后的Newt开始了东奔西跑的旅行，他似乎还是有点害怕兄长的，也不认为可以互相理解，于是便很少相见了———这些话现在说出来很轻巧，但在当时就像是及点及燃的火药，停滞不前的每一秒都叫人胆颤。

他们没有分手，也很少交流，书信往来几乎算是奢侈品，但却比任何一对恋人之间的牵绊更深，即使相隔数万公里也能确信着对方的存在。

但正如Theseus所说的，他太缺乏自觉，缺乏作为恋人的自觉。他总是下意识站在兄弟的角度对待Theseus，因为那样显得安全、自然，不会带来让人难以忍受的困窘。

“Theseus，你知道的，我很爱你。”Newt半天憋出一句干巴巴的毫无营养的台词，喉咙里好像卡了什么东西，声带无法正常振动。Theseus的手在小腹前的几颗扣子上徘徊，让他简直想羞耻地出逃，他发着抖妄图镇定下来，做着一些无济于事的努力。

“嗯。”并没有多少说服力。

Newt只好认命似地撑起脖子，把两瓣干燥的唇往兄长那里凑，尽管害羞得要死，但他还是选择睁大眼睛，小心翼翼、又精准无误地吻上Theseus冰凉的薄唇，而不是像十几岁那样在树荫下心慌意乱地碰上兄长的鼻子。

“这样呢？”湛蓝的眼睛湿漉漉的。  
“嗯，或许可以算得上一种证明。”男人认真地说。

然后下一秒，Theseus扣住了Newt后脑勺，柔软的卷发从指缝里倾泻而出———他该教教弟弟什么才是接吻。

湿软的舌尖相互抵靠，勾勒过牙齿间的缝隙，以及腔壁的每一处黏膜，巧妙又暧昧地掠夺对方炙热的氧气——这比他们之前的每一次接吻都要来的激烈，年长者永远处于上位，而Newt却依然毫无长进，甚至可以说吻技拙劣到极致。

梅林在上！这也太近了！近到他能看到Theseus根根分明的睫毛！

这位可怜的神奇动物学家被吻得晕晕乎乎，仿佛就要这么在燥热的风里融化了，他那张可以滔滔不绝的讲述那些专业知识的嘴此时除了大口大口地喘息以外发不出任何声响。

仲夏，着实是太热了！

Newt不断地在出汗。那些小汗珠打湿鬓角，发丝像小蛇一样黏在滚烫潮红的脸颊上———天呐，他一定看起来狼狈极了，希望有轻度洁癖的Theseus不要过于介怀。

他的兄长大概是没有在意这件事，轻柔的吻又一点点落在自己的额头上，然后大手从背后探进了裤腰里，以一种很陌生、但可以预料的方式摩挲着那片敏感的区域。

Newt瞬间倒吸一口凉气，仿佛一盆冷水把他从头至尾地淋了个遍，脊椎那里竟然有些毛骨悚然地酥麻。他有点懵地往下看了看，确认Theseus是不是真的把手伸进裤子里面了——好吧，这是真的，千真万确，他们真的要做到这一步了。

他的胸膛不再颤抖了，但全身都僵硬起来。Newt不知道自己现在应该用什么表情来面对Theseus，他理应是坦然的，毕竟对方是个从相知到相恋足足占满自己二十几年人生的兄长，他也不是没有想过这样的发展。但当一切正巧发生的时候，Newt还是不争气地害怕了。

“等、等等...Theseus...太、太快了...你得让我缓一下......”前面提到过的，Newt是个十足不擅长读懂空气的巫师，仅仅是几句话，就把刚才亲吻时制造的氛围一扫而空了。

哦，不仅如此，他还很不合时宜地抬起左手打算懊恼地挠挠后脑勺上蜷曲的头发，但因为自己的脑袋被兄长稳稳地托住，所以他临时改变的计划，转而摸向自己的鼻子。

“Artemis，你是要把最后一点气氛都赶跑吗？”Theseus无奈地叹气，他的弟弟总能这样出人意料，此时的场景已经不再冒着粉色气泡，倒像是他在教Newt做一个游戏。

“这样的进展并不快，Newt，我等了你很久。”耳边的低吟让Newt不可控制地起了一身疙瘩，瘦削的腰部也不再那么紧绷。

“哥哥...”青年把红得可以滴出血来的脸重新埋进兄长的颈窝里，算是回应。他确实有那么一瞬间是想放弃的，拥抱、接吻已经是他能接受的最大范围。但至少现在他姑且又成为了那个乖乖缩在Theseus怀里看书的小孩子，不再挣扎，听话地支起腿，又听话地让那粗砺的指头探进狭窄的缝隙里。

有时候为了所爱之人稍稍破格一下，其实感觉也不坏——这大概就是Newt Scamander式的喜欢，他终究是不想看着Theseus为自己付出更多。

 

“挺...挺刺激的...”事后，Newt红着脸评价。他反正是被一顿折腾了，像是个熟透了的水蜜桃，一戳那薄嫩的皮肤里就流出这样那样粘腻甜美的汁液。衣服裤子大概是在Theseus亲吻他的时候被脱掉了，等Newt从余韵里醒过神来的时候，全身只有那件失去灵魂的孔雀蓝大衣笼罩，唯一露出来的颈部和雪白笔直的两条腿上也全是些暧昧的痕迹。

他显然已经过了被门禁束缚的年龄，但夜空里那些星星点点的光亮仍然令薄脸皮的动物学家感到羞耻，就像被什么监视一般，而从幽暗树林里吹来的风更是让他心惊胆颤，树枝断裂的声音，树叶窸窣的沙沙响动，都足以Newt害怕地绞紧，然后不自觉地环上兄长的窄腰。

真的...太刺激了.....

两个人在野地里荒唐了一番——他做梦都想不到平日里西装革履的兄长竟然会这样的...开放.....

不过，如果细细追究的话，其实他人生中每一件可以值得拿出来回忆的荒唐事里，都有Theseus的存在：比如在自己十八岁生日那天，Theseus掐着表，时针一过零点，便如约带他去了酒吧，在店里花绿的霓虹灯里点了一杯辛辣的酒水，正式告别黄油啤酒那样小孩子的饮料；又比如，当他决定离家旅行时，Theseus只是蹙了一会儿眉头，然后不顾父母的阻挠，想都没想地给自己买了一个手提箱；再比如..........这样的事情列举不完，可惜Newt习惯把这些记忆同年少时的亲吻划清界线，扔到了名为“非恋爱日常”的箱子里。

现在回想起来，Newt又准备懊恼地扯扯他的后脑勺上的卷发了。

 

Theseus揉了揉Newt柔软的头顶，把那些本就散乱的头发变得更加毫无规矩起来。他看起来没有那么疲惫，倒像是个十足热衷于观星的登山者，略带点虔诚地仰望着天空。

许久，他开口，

“之前在军队的时候，曾经有个驻扎点就是在这样开阔的地方，头顶没有月亮，但星空却很绚丽。我就捧着一碗稀薄的羊齿草汤坐在帐篷前烤火——哦，羊齿草，你知道的对吧？其实那个尝起来味道还不错。”语气轻松，且漫不经心，仿佛是真的在评价食物的味道。

Newt点点头，他在野外也吃过乱七八糟的野菜炖汤。

“然后，那个时候我看着那片星星就在想....”Theseus扭头看着自己的弟弟，然后停顿了下来。

“在想什么？”Newt追问，他感觉自己的脸颊又烧了起来，心脏又开始不受控制地狂跳起来，“让我也看看那片星星？”他随口乱猜。

“不，我在想，我一定得回去”，Theseus笑了。

“因为我在精疲力尽的时候时常会想到，我还有个不服从命令的弟弟需要教育。”

嗯，好吧，他在那场战争里并没有听从兄长的安排躲在安全区，相反终日在前线和龙作伴———Newt以为自己隐藏地很好，但其实什么秘密都逃不过Theseus的眼睛。

Theseus太了解自己了。

Newt并没有显得很意外，只是微微睁大了湛蓝的眼睛，然后也学着兄长的样子耸了耸肩，语调轻松自然地调侃道，

“幸亏你回来了。”

像是戳中了什么奇怪的笑点，两个成年男人挤在一张蓝白格子的野餐垫上相视而笑，他们于夜树低语中拥抱、于星光璀璨下接吻、又于清凉的薄荷草香里交换体温，同初次告白时的甜蜜无异——这大概也算是Newt Scamander先生匮乏的想象力所支撑不了的现实吧。

毕竟，仲夏夜的一切都着实荒谬。

但无论如何，这场观星夜游最终还是回归到了正题。


End file.
